Snowlands Subcontinent
]] The Snowlands is a Subcontinent located in South-Western Sansara. It is a historical place and the most easy to spot of all subcontinents in our virtual world. SLGI team gave it the designation name B021. History The Snowlands are one of the oldest structure of Second Life. They were added after the central sims took shape. However, the region was gradually developed further, with the construction of new roads and railways. Development stopped when the Lindens focused on the new continents. Structure The Snowlands is a massive subcontinent. It is permanently covered with snow. Because of that, it is easy to spot on the map as a large white area. Over time, residents tried to map it properly, to approximate its size and to divide it into several regions. Some residents proposed it to be divided into a Southern and a Northern part, as well as into an Eastern and a Western part. Others proposed the existence of a central part and an extended tundra to North and East. The fact is, the region can be divided easily into smaller areas in various ways. Snowlands has a roughly square shape and is roughly 16 sims wide. With over 200 sims, it is larger then any private-owned continent and then most of mainland continents (see List Of Continents for details). The SLGI team often divides it into a Northern part (with spectacular landscapes) and a Southern part (with large plateaus). Based on altitude survey and Geographic data, we divided the subcontinent into the following areas: #Chamonix #Snowland River Valley #West Mountain Range #East Mountain Range #Ice Bay Coast #Okemo Gorge #South-East Snowlands #South Plateau #South Coast #Amundsen. Geography The altitude map reveals some really unexpected features of the Snowlands. For example, it reveals the existence of some very high mountains, reaching over 300 m. Many other mountain peaks reach over 200 m. Even more, the altitude map shows the existence of a few canyons and depressions that were previously hidden on the world map. Chamonix This is a Linden-owned area formed of 6 sims. It hosts a winter resort station with all needed facilities. It has its own road network connected to the subcontinent. An interesting aspect is that the sky and sun position can be different from the rest of the continent, looking similar to what one would see on a polar day. Also, there is a river crossing the area. In the most Western sim, altitude exceeds 100 m. There are ski runs available for everyone and a field for hockey. Snowland River Valley This part can be considered as the heart of Snowlands. It forms a deep corridor crossing from North-West to South-East, surrounded by mountains. For most of its length, the river is navigable (even if travelers need to cross over ice and waterfalls in some areas). There are roads and even railways that use this corridor. At its most Western and most Eastern points, the river is not followed by roads and railways, but still is protected land and is accessible by boat. Zermatt is a frozen lake located in the middle of the lake and is the place from where most expeditions in the Snowlands should start. For most of its length, the river flows at an altitude of 80 m. It comes from Sansara Highlands, where it drains water from the three abysses located in the area. As it approaches the ocean, it has a few waterfalls. The river receives a tributary in South-East coming from Okemo Gorge and has a few distributaries in North-West. Road access is available along them. The mountain valley offers unique and realistic landscapes, sometimes with narrow gorges and sometimes with large depressions. The surrounding mountains are excellent places for winter sports and sometimes share ski runs and ski elevators. West Mountain Range High elevations are visible on the altitude map, following the Snowlands River on the West side. The mountain range is composed of various peaks, with altitudes reaching sometimes over 300 m. From West to East, the following mountain structures can be seen: The most Western peaks are located in Scorze sim, where Snowlands River flows into the ocean through a fjord. Altitude is 88 m. Two peaks are seen South, separated by a deep valley. Grouse Plateau comes with altitudes reaching 139 m. It is not a mountain. Close to it, altitude reaches 199 m in Seefeld. The Kanin Mountains are nearby. Kanin Mountains are located in the sim with the same name. One peak is 290 m high and the other one 310. Both are located at the end of a ski run, where sleds can be rezzed automatically, at 260 m high. A sign says prepare to die, warning travelers of the dangers that lies in the mountains. Byladen West Mountain is 309 m high, a high peak with rounded top. Climbing it can be challenging. Not far, Byladen East Mountain, 262 m high, is smaller but larger. A large mountain structure can be found in Livigno, Vebier and Swain sims. It is composed of a large mountain range with average altitudes above 200 m. The highest peak is in Vebier sim and is 214 m high. Cloudmont is a sim with a lot of protected land, hosting a large mountain and a big forest. To West, it is connected to Vebier mountain range, with the lowest pass around 193 m high. There are a few peaks reaching up to 205 m high. From Cloudmont, altitude decreases down to 120 m in Purden. Then, altitude rises to 216 m in Jaffee sim. Finally, the westernmost mountain-like structure can be seen in sim Eaton, surrounded by Snowlands River on three sides. East Mountain Range TheEast Mountain Range has a more complicated structure. From South-East to North-West, these are the mountains: The first mountain is located in Kneiff and is 186 m high. It allows travelers to see the border of the Snowlands and beginning of Sansara Highlands. It is an isolated spot, South from the Snowlands River. Mount Chaska is located in the same sim and is 180 m high. It is located at the border between Snowlands and Highlands. From its top, a traveler can admire the deep valley of Snowlands River, which passes through a spectacular gorge to South. A sharp mountain range divides Moen and Ess sims, with a peak reaching 148, 199 and 220 m high. The area has no parcels of protected land. Access can be tricky using abandoned land instead. Finally, at border between Moen and Takalo sims, altitude reaches 245 m on a spectacular peak. The area is protected and is considered a ski run. Another peak is nearby, at the border between Takalo and Anzere, 201 m high. The area is a mixture of protected ski runs, inhabited parcels and abandoned land. The Four Sims Peak is located at the corner of Wengen, Moritz, Rogla and Toggenburg. It is 255 m high and has a rezz zone in Moritz sim. Access is difficult because of its steep slopes, but easy from Wengen since you only need to travel on protected land. Downstream, there are many ski runs and ski elevators, coming from Wengen. This mountain allows travelers to have a panoramic view of the Snowlands River to West. The ski elevator reaches a point East from the mountain, at 202 m high. The main mountain range can be followed East, along a ski run. Lowest point is Anzere Pass (164 m), followed by Winterscape Peak (185 m) and then the 201 m high mountain at the border between Anzere and Takalo. From Four Sims Peak, travelers can go North, following another mountain range. Altitude decreases to Moritz Peak (175 m) and then to 116 m at a road crossing Moritz Pass. Travelers can continue North through a forest that also hosts a rezz zone. Another mountain is visible to North. It is Mieto Mountain, reaching 200 m high. The road comes from Snowlands River Valley. Nearby parcels are inhabited and often use ban lines or entity orbs. However, access is possible through the road. Mount Koss (203 m high) is located West from Mieto. It is an inhabited land. On its top there is a Russian Orthodox church, opened to visitors. This mountain can be considered a Western peak of Mieto. More to West, Afton Mountain reaches 139 m high and is a place from where travelers can admire the beauty of Snowlands. The river is not far to South. Large snowy plateaus are visible, as well as the Kanin Peaks in far South. A few other small peaks exist within the area. Further to West, close to Snowlands River's fjord, altitudes of over 130 m can be found, on a mountain located North to the river. This area is inhabited and access is limited. Ice Bay & Coast The Ice Bay is an area covered with water and ice. Some people consider it to be parts of Snowlands Subcontinent. It is made of 6 sims. Altitude is low (sea level is 20 m high). The composing sims have names related to Arctic or Antarctic regions or people: Chucki, Kara, Laptev or Amundsen. Travelers can venture on and explore the ices on their own risk. There are cracks in the ice, which in some places is moving. Also, sailors can venture in the sea at their own risk. Sea floor is also ice-textured and is usually 4 m high. In Barents Sea, sailors might find a ship and two boats blocked in the ice. Lost boats and slades can also be found in other places like Laptev. A bit North, in Ross sim, at the mouth of Ross River, there is a rezz zone. Technically, this is outside Snowlands, in the tundra, but it is useful for those willing to sail between the ices. The coastline is inhabited and hosts a few private docks. There is a significant altitude difference between the coast and East Mountain Range. Basically, the mountains extend to the coast. By traveling East from the coast, one will end-up in the high mountains. This is possible both on existing roads and on ski runs that spread the area. There is not much abandoned land, so, at all possible, follow roads and ski runs. Okemo Gorge The Okemo Gorge forms a rift crossing South Snowlands and is the most easy way to access the South Coast or to reach the Snowlands River. In the Northern part, access is easy provided by water (Berthold River, which flows from Snowlands River), road (a road coming from Snowlands Valley, continued for a while by an unpaved path) and railway (the ONSR). The river flows at 80 m high and ends in Benham sim. From there, access to South is possible along the ONSR. The valley is surrounded by plateaus reaching 115 m high. South from Benham, in Okemo Gorge sim, access is only possible along the ONSR. This spectacular railway follows the gorge downstream towards Okemo Canyon, Nakiska and Smithers Bluff, where it reaches a small lake. More to South, in Berthold Pass, two peaks (99 and 111 m high) separate the lake from the South Coast. Unfortunately, the South coast of Sansara provides no protected waterways and is not accessible for sailors. Nevertheless, the landscape it offers is unique. South-East Snowlands The South-East part of Snowlands is a plateau separated from the South Plateau by Okemo Gorge. Altitudes are usually around 150 m high. To East, the plateau is continued by Sansara Highlands. This area is less populated. Access is possible with the help of a road coming from East. The road is continued with an unpaved trail, that ends nearby. Travelers willing to explore further West will reach a wide mountain in Risoul, reaching 169 m high. The South coast is spectacular. The plateau ends-up close to the sea and looks like a high mountain range. There are a lot of narrow valleys flowing into the sea. Unfortunately, there is no protected waterway, so the landscape cannot be admired in other way then walking or skiing. South Plateau The South Plateau extends South from the West Mountain Range. It hosts large mountains and has a smooth slope falling South. Altitudes are 100 to 120 m. The only slice of protected land comes from Okemo Gorge, as an unpaved path. It is then continued through Virat, Yawgoo and Hogadon sims, with a road. At its Southern end, travelers can find a bulldozer stocked in snow. This road is continued North through the mountains with a ski run. The area seems to be prosperous in 2019 survey. Even if there are not many ways of access, it seems that a significant part of the land is inhabited. South Coast This area can be defined as the coastal sims stretching from Smithers Bluff to Auschnar Run. The South Coast of Snowlands does not provide access to a protected waterway. Water is too shallow and not opened for sailing. Still, travelers can admire unique landscapes. There is a significant altitude difference between the plateau and the sea. The area looks like the border of a mountainous area. To add to the beauty of the landscape, there are a few narrow valleys (in Saimaa, Schism and Asunder), which sometimes flow into the ocean through fjords. The longest valley (in Saimaa) is around 700 m long. There is no road or protected path passing through the coast. Visitors and explorers are rarely seen here. Access is possible by teleport or to the border of the region (in East through the ONSR and in West through Amundsen Road). It is possible to travel the whole length of the coast using parcels of abandoned land. However, a traveler must be aware of that there are a few steep grades, which makes the use of vehicles not to be an option. Amundsen Amundsen is the South-Western part of Snowlands. Its name comes from the most easy access way, Amundsen Road. The area is a large plateau, with a few hills and depressions. The plateau falls abruptly to West, where it meats the coastline. The Northern part of the coastline has a navigable path, going all the way to Chamonix and connected to Sansara's waterways. The Southern part is not opened for navigation. There is a road which provides access East, deeper into the heart of this region. Not far to East lies Arosa Lake, situated at 115 m altitude. This area is visitors friendly. The West Mountain Range is visible from Arosa. To North, in Scorze sim, a deep rift separates a few mountains from the plateau. Another rift is located in South, in Loveland Sim, known as Ice Canion. It has its own road, unconnected to Amundsen Road. Also, there is a lake in the canyon, located at an elevation of 40 m. The area offers some spectacular views. Land Status The Snowlands have a complex status. There are many parcels, even entire sims, of protected land. There are also many roads, ski runs and waterways, all protected. Abandoned land exists in certain areas and allow access to remote places. It appears that the subcontinent has a significant population density. There is plenty of inhabited land. Transportation The best way to explore the Snowlands is by using the existing roads. A long road follows the Snowlands River almost on its entire length. From Zermatt and Moritz, there are roads crossing the mountains to North and West. Also, there are paths crossing the mountains, providing access from Zermatt to East. The best way to reach Amundsen and Chamonix is through Amundsen Road, which is connected to the road system of Snowlands River in the North. The South-East plateau has its own road, coming from the Highlands. There are many ski runs and parcels of protected land in the mountains surrounding Zermatt. The ONSR has its own automated train service and allows passengers to reach the South Coast. Navigable waterways include the West Coast (down to Chamonix) and the Snowlands River (interrupted by waterfalls and patches of ice). The YavaScript Pods offer dedicated guided tours to most areas of the Snowlands that are accessible. The SLGI Trains have a dedicated route to the ONSR and a flying route that passes over the Eastern Mountain Range. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Subcontinents *Sansara